A New Counselor In The Camp
by Kyle the Dogg
Summary: You signed up for a new summer job at Camp Crystal Lake. How will you survive when you meet the legendary Jason Voorhees himself? (Characters are from the Friday the 13th 2017 game.)
1. Your Arrival

**Alright you guys this is my first fanfiction and it will be based on Friday the 13th The Game. Some of you might have heard about it, and course you should know the man himself JASON! So this story will about you as a Camp Crystal Lake counselor and the and the other game counselors. Your name will be (M/C) for "main character". You will be a male character and that's pretty much it. ALSO this story is RATED M for language, sexual content, maybe some lemons, and blood and gore. So without wasting any of your time lets get into the story.**

(M/C)'s POV

I was driving down the woods in my blue Ford Tempo, it was 9:47 and I was late, but thankfully it was my first day so the head counselor would easy on me. About 15 minutes

later I finally arrived at Camp Crystal Lake. I parked my car to the head cabin and I knocked on the door. "Oh hello you must be the new guy." a man in a red collared shirt

said. "Yes sir my name is (M/C) we spoke on the phone yesterday." I replied. "Ah yes...my name's Kenny by the way." "So where the other people at?" I asked Kenny. "Oh they

are all at Packanack they are pretty nice so don't afraid to talk to them." Then I drove my car to the Packanack area and saw a couple of people there. The first person I noticed

was a girl with glasses on working on a car hood. "Oh..um..hey I'm (M/C) who are you?" "Oh hey I'm Deborah how you doing?" she said straitening her glasses. "I'm fine nice to

meet you too." Then I saw a black guy with a jacket and jeans on with basketball shoes. "Hey dude whats up?" "Hey I'm Brandon but call me Buggzy." "Why Buggzy?" I asked.

"Cause my fucking street name bruh!" he exclaimed. "Ok..Ok no need shout man." "Oh sorry." he said. "BRANDON!" why are talking to this peasant!" A blond guy with a scarf said. "Fuck off Chad he's the new guy ok!" "You regret this thug I'm warning you!" Chad said walking off. "Sorry about Chad bro that son of a bitch thinks because he's so rich he knows everything." "Yeesh...I can tell." "Hey you want a beer?" Buggzy asked. "Sure." I said.

Chad's POV

This damn new guy knows nothing here and I know that for a fucking fact. I went back my peaceful cabin with my pretty girlfriend Tiffany. But she was not there strangely hopefully she did not get into trouble or something.

Back to (M/C)'s POV

I was sitting at the picnic tables at the lodge drinking a beer. I was thinking about how being a camp counselor would be like. But yet again I was starting to make some friends here...besides Chad for some damn reason. I was taking another sip of my beer when I felt soft arms wrap around my body. I turned to see a sexy looking girl with a pink chest shirt and some booty shorts. "Hey there cutie I'm Tiffany what's your name?" "Oh um it's uhhh my is (M/C) sooo yeah...well I gotta run see ya." I then ran a short distance from her. "I love when boys are nervous around me, mostly cause of my cute sexy ass hanging from my shorts." she said behind my back. I then watched walked away shaking and slapping her ass. "Damn I want her ass on my dick so bad now." I whispered.

 **Alright guys that's going to wrap today's chapter of this fanfic. And remember this is my first time so don't be hateful I did anything wrong. And also which Jason should I use for this story? (Part 2,3,6,7,8,9,or Savini). Also I would like to see some you guys suggestions for this story because again I'm new to writing fanfics. Anyway thank you guys for reading and I'll see ya next chapter. ;)**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Okay so this the second chapter of this Friday the 13th fanfic and even though I'm new I got 4 views on the last chapter so if you can try to share this with friends or something and today I'm gonna try to make the chapter a little bit longer and also give me some ideas on future chapters. But anyway enjoy today's chapter.**

(M/C)'s POV

Now I went over to Higgins Haven to find some other new people here. The whole way there all thought about was Tiffany's booty but I tried my best to keep my mind straight. But eventually I got there and found the other counselors. All of a sudden someone slapped my neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHAD!" I yelled.

"Woah chill man I was just playing." a guy in a leather jacket said.

"Oh sorry I thought you was Chad for a second." I apologized

" Yeah, Chad is the biggest pussy of this camp."

" I'm (M/C) by the way, what's your name."

"I'm Adam, people call me "the edgy guy."

"Pretty cool I'll check with you later." At that moment walked inside the Higgins Lodge and saw a girl doing push ups.

"Hey that's pretty good."

"Oh thanks, I love doing exercise. Hey your (M/C) right? I'm Vanessa."

"nice to meet you do you know where other people are at?"

"Oh they are all at the barn."

At the barn I saw the last 3 counselors, a girl with a collared shirt, a girl with purple hair, and a fat dude with glasses. All these girls look cute at the camp to be honest but for now my mind was focused on Tiffany. I first talked to the fat guy.

"Hey man my name's..."

"(M/C) I alright know I'm Eric what's up."

"I'm fine how you know my name?"

"Kenny has been talking about you all morning."

"Oh that's cool to know." Then I went to talk to girl leaning near the barn door.

"Oh hey I'm Jenny how you doing?"

"I'm just fine." I replied

"So...um your name is...(M/C) right?" Jenny asked

"Uh yeah that's my name."

"Oh..um..uh huh..ok?"

"Are you ok Jenny you look a little nervous."

"What? I'm not nervous it's just..."

"It's just what I asked?"

"Well the guys here think I'm weird because I keep telling them that about 30 years ago a boy drowned here and came to life to kill anyone who comes."

"Oh...uh why does he kill?"

"Because his mom went crazy and she got killed too."

"Do you know his name?"

"Jason Voorhees"

"Come here (M/C)!" the purple haired girl said pulling me away from Jenny.

"And stop coming up with these fucking fake ass stories to scare us Jenny."

" But it's true AJ we can't be here!"

" And you can't be telling stories like Jason shoving a machete up your ass!"

At that moment Jenny tackled AJ and were both fisting each other. Me and Eric had pull them away from each other.

" I HOPE JASON KILLS YOU FIRST BITCH!" Jenny shouted

" IN YOUR DREAMS YOU FLITHY LITTLE SLUT" AJ yelled back.

Out of nowhere Kenny pulled up and confronted the 4 of us while Adam and Vanessa spectated from behind.

"What the hell is going on here I could see you two from the camp cameras!"

"Hey Kenny I think I can explain if these two are away from each other." I spoke up

"Alright then, Eric take Jenny to Evergreen, I'll talk to (M/C) and AJ."

"Yes sir." Eric said back

"ASS KISSER!" Jenny shouted

"CUM SWALLOWER!" AJ shouted back

"Hey both of you stop it!" Kenny said angrily

Me and Kenny walked to inside the house with AJ all bruised up.

"Alright AJ now what happened out there?" Kenny asked her sitting on the couches.

"Well I was listening to rock music until I saw Jenny talking to (M/C) I wondered what it was so I lowered my volume then I heard her said stuff about this fake ass Jason guy. Then I wasn't going let her fool him like she tries other people." AJ told him holding a bag of ice up to her face.

"Ok then uhhh...(M/C) what did Jenny say to you?"

"Well she said something about a boy drowning and had a mother who went crazy over his death and came back to avenge her or something and that was pretty much it." I explained

"And she told she had a friend named Ginny who tricked Jason to be his mom with Jason's Mom's sweater." Vanessa said explaining along

"And I heard a man named Tommy Jarvis was able to kill Jason when came back from the dead." Adam said too

"See Kenny this fucking whore has corrupted everybody's minds about her fake ass fairytales!" AJ yelled at him

" Ok..Ok lets all calm down and a break from this alright." Kenny said

" Yes Kenny." we said in unison

" AJ you stay here and heal up. (M/C) go find Brandon and tell him I need his help moving some boxes with Adam."

" Alright then sir."

On my way back to Packanack I saw Tiffany shaking her ass and walking, I followed her for like 2 minutes until I remembered what I was ordered to do. 5 minutes later I reached Packanack Lodge and Brandon was till there listening to Hip Hop on the radio. As soon his song went off I confronted him.

"Hey Brandon."

"Buggzy." he corrected me

"Yeah whatever, listen Kenny needs you go to Higgins Haven and help him and Adam move boxes."

"Of course he does, thanks man."

He tried to give me a dap but I was dazed about Tiffany.

"Hey dude!" he said slapping my cheek.

"Oh sorry man." then we gave each other a dap.

"Hey what happened?" he asked me

"Sorry Bran...I mean Buggzy it's just since this morning I saw this girl named Tiffany and been thinking about her cuteness, style, and her sexy ass!" I said in a flirty tone

"Oh yeah! The booty girl." he said laughing

"But (M/C) I should tell you something man."

"What?" I asked with a confused look

" Well getting with Tiffany is the easiest thing here but uhhh..."

" But what?"

"You might get seriously fucked up afterwards."

"Are you saying you gonna beat my ass cause you like her too?" I asked him

"What no! We're homies, and my crush is Vanessa and..." Brandon cut his sentence

"Did I say that out loud?!" He said

"Yeah but like you said we're so I won't do nothing about it." I said

"Thanks bro...but back to Tiffany."

"Ok what about her?"

" So I say stay away from her because she..."

"She what Buggzy?"

"Tiffany is with Chad."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Tiffany...Is...With...Chad!"

"oh my fucking God!" I said surprised

" So yeah just try to stay away from her ok buddy?"

"Ummm...okay...I'll try."

"Alright see ya man." Then Brandon went off to Kenny and Adam

"Holy Shit man! Looks like Jenny and AJ aren't the only ones in a rivalry at this camp!" I said in a dramatic tone

 **Alright that's it for Chapter 2 of the story and once again share this with friends because I'm gonna do my best with this story with some help from you. And let me know what Jason to use for the story, do you lemons in the story, and what should I with other characters? Once again thanks for reading and I'll talk to all later! :)**


	3. Thank You So Far :D

**First of all I just want to say thank you guys so far, because early this morning I created the 2nd chapter of my Friday the 13th story and then by 6:00 today I went from 3 story views to 14 views! Even though I just started fanfiction that's just phenomenal how I got 10 views in 1 day. So I just want to say thank you so far and tune in tomorrow for chapter 3 of the story! :D**


	4. Girls and Their Feels

**Okay guys before this chapter starts I want thank y'all again for the support this story is getting and it has almost 30 views. But thank you and I hope you enjoy today's chapter! And also leave me reviews on what Jason to use (Part 2,3,6,7,8,or 9).**

Eric's POV

Me and Jenny walked to the east cabin of Evergreen where it had a bathroom. When we walked inside we saw Deborah reading a book.

" Oh my God! What happened to Jenny?" Deborah said

" She and AJ had some sort of weird fight over at the barn." I told her

" Jenny what were you and AJ fighting about?" Deborah asked

" You don't want to know." Jenny said hurtfully

" Uhhh alright then."

Me and Jenny then went to the bathroom and put a cold rag over her face and took some pain pills. Then I went to the kitchen cabin where Deborah was bent over reading a book. She is the most prettiest girl I've met we have so much in common. But I snapped out of my trance and grabbed a Twix bar.

Then I used the cabin phone and called Higgins Lodge and someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Oh hey Vanessa it's Eric how's AJ?"

"Oh just peachy!" she said sarcastically

" Alright just wondering about her cause Jenny being the same too."

" Well we better keep them away from each other so they eventually will try make up hopefully."

" Maybe so." I told her

" Alright I gotta run." Vanessa said

"Ok bye." Then I hung up the phone

I then sat back down on the couch and tried to help Jenny with her bruises.

Vanessa's POV

On the master bed I thought about that (M/C) guy, he was so cute but I didn't know if he would fall for me but I wish I could be his girlfriend and I was starting to feel a little lust for him now. I hope no girls here like him too.

Tiffany's POV

Well Chad is cute to be honest but can be a dick all the time but (M/C) is way nicer than he is but now I think I could some cheating...after all is so fucking fun to be a girl.

Jenny's POV

I'm glad Eric helping me out, but I wish (M/C) was here. When I was acting nervous, it's wasn't the Jason story even though I know it's true he was just so cute. And when AJ called me "cum swallower" I was pissed off she said that...but I love to swallow (M/C)'s cum I bet it's really tasty.

AJ's POV

(M/C) and AJ, we totally be the cutest couple in the camp and we can fuck each other every morning afternoon and night but he is perfect but better not let him get any closer to Ms. Fake Storyteller.

Deborah's POV

When nobody was around me I pulled out a picture of (M/C) and I took together, I cut his side of the picture, I took off my jeans and my panties and rubbed the picture on my pussy and soon I came on it. If he was here for real I would let him penetrate me until his balls had no more sperm inside them. And trust me I'm going to make this dream...real!

 **OK I know what you're thinking right now "Bruh what is going on inside your mind?" Alright trust me it's all part of the story plus I said in chapter 1 it was RATED M and I'm 16 years old and 10 months okay, so don't be thinking I'm a little kid writing this. But be ready cause your about to get so much pussy at Crystal Lake. And SPOILER ALERT: You will survive Jason and non-virgins have survived horror movies! But anyway once thanks for reading, thanks for supporting, review what Jason to use in the story, share the story with people...and I'll see y'all next time! :D**


	5. Alone With The Flirty Girl

**I'm writing at 12 at midnight but earlier today I said I was going to make LEMONS of (M/C) which is you in the story, and the female counselors. So for example (YouxTiffany) which is tonight's LEMON. And I'm almost 17 so don't make fun of me for doing this. Plus it's my 4th day with fanfiction and this story has 35 views! As always like, share, and if you can handle LEMONS enjoy this one!**

Tiffany's POV

I was in the kitchen at Packanack cooking a hotdog, while it was in the microwave I was daydreaming about sucking (M/C)'s dick and him fucking my pussy. And all Chad does is boss me around like I'm his slave, but (M/C) actually cares about girls. I was put off the microwave dinging. I put my hot dog on a bun and was about to eat it when I thought of something better, I took the bun off the hot dog and started licking and sucking on it. Because if I was going to blow (M/C) I would need practice cause it would be my first time. About a minute later I heard the door open and I quickly put the hot dog back on the bun.

"Oh hey Tiffany, what are you doing in here?" Kenny asked her

"Oh hey Kenny I'm just having a snack." Tiffany responded

"Oh okay then, hey while your here can you go to Woodsbury and get some beers for us please?"

"Alright" said Tiffany

I was grabbing keys for the yellow 2 seater and I made my way out the door when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry Tiff." said (M/C) lifting Tiffany from the ground

"Oh hey (M/C) you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

While we were together I figured now would be a good time to blow him.

"Hey (M/C) can you come with me for a minute?"

"Oh um sure okay."

We both then got in the car and drove to Woodsbury.

(M/C)'s POV

Tiffany is a pretty sexy girl but I'm starting to fall with other girls too, but if I got with them the boys here would beat my ass.

"So where are heading?" I asked her

"Oh just to Woodsbury to get beer." she told me

"Alright then."

When we arrived at Woodsbury and I grabbed the beers while Tiffany waited in the car. We were on our way back to Packanack when we stopped at an area with just trees.

"Hey Tiff why are we stopping here it's just the woods." I asked confusingly

Tiffany then made a seductive look on her face.

"(M/C)."

"Yeah?"

"Unzip your pants."

"Wait what did you say?!"

" I said...unzip your pants."

I was shaking and sweating a little now.

" Ummm uhhh are...are you sure Tiff?"

"Does my tongue sound like I'm sure?" she said slurping and licking her lips

Then she grabbed his crotch to give him an idea of what she was talking about.

I probably knew what she meant now, I was surprised and excited but nervous at the same time too. Without saying another word I unzipped my pants and pulled them down. She then played with my boner a bit but about 30 seconds she grabbed my underwear and pulled them down exposing my bare penis.

Tiffany after staring at (M/C)'s penis for about 15 seconds she giggled a bit and gave a few strokes and started licking the tip to the skin.

"Oh God she good at this!" I thought in my head.

A little of pre cum landed on her nose which she gathered with her finger and licked it.

"You better be ready for the best part." she said

"What's the best part?"

"This."

Tiffany then took his entire dick in her mouth and rubbed his dick fast and hard.

"Oh fuck yeah keep doing this!"

"Oh yeah...Oh baby it here it comes!"

After (M/C)'s sentence he shot his sperm all over Tiffany's face, she pulled away and licked all the cum off her face, fingers and (M/C)'s penis.

"Mmmm...tatses like syrup...so fucking delicious!" Tiffany said gargling on the sperm in her mouth.

"Well this just made my day!" (M/C) said resting his penis.

"I'm happy you enjoyed your blowjob sweetie, but we ain't done yet."

That being said Tiffany removed her booty shorts and her panties and climbed on top of (M/C) and lowered her vagina into his penis. (M/C) started trusting letting out loud moans with Tiffany.

"Oh God Tiffany...I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too (M/C)!"

And at the same time (M/C) shot his sperm inside Tiffany and she squirted her pussy juice all over (M/C)'s dick.

They both fell on the car seats breathing heavily, their bodies all dirty, and the car filled with sperm and pussy juice, but they were happy about it especially (M/C).

" I didn't think you penetrate girls so good (M/C)." Tiffany said

" Well that's what you think." he said back

"Well we better get to the bathroom cabin and clean up!"

"Alright let's out of here!"

(M/C) then started the car and drove away from the woods. With a shadow watching from behind, it whispered " KI KI KI MA MA MA."

 **And that concludes another chapter! And this was my first lemon so if you were brave enough to handle it let me know how I did. More girl counselor lemons coming soon!**

 **Stay tuned ;)**


	6. Jason's Debut

**Guys, I'm about to pass out now. I woke up at 7 in the morning to see the story got 64 views yesterday. So right now the story has...108 VIEWS! You have no idea how special that is to me being a new writer with fanfiction. So today is a very special chapter because today is the debut of JASON! And the next chapter will either be a Vanessa or AJ Lemon, so you have been warned for next chapter. If I've still got time I might post it today. But enjoy this chapter and enjoy!**

(M/C)'s POV

Me and Tiffany were by the bathroom cabin cleaning our mess from having sex in the car. This summer camp was like heaven now because I just fucked the sexiest girl here. But still I had love feelings with other girls here. I would Jenny is a tie with Tiffany but trust me, I'm loving my summer job so far! I was remembering fucking Tiffany when something made me go into shock.

"Uhhh hey Tiffany?" I asked her

" I alright know (M/C), of course we can do this another time."

" That's cool but that's not what I was talking about."

" Then what is it?"

" Won't Chad kill me if he finds out I fucked you?"

" Oh don't worry about him, if he hurts you I'll deal with his preppy ass."

" Oh ok thanks I guess."

" HEY ASSHOLE!"

I turned around seen Chad and I was just praying he didn't know I had sex with Tiffany.

" Uhh hey Chad what's up?"

" What are you doing with my bae that's what's up!"

" Relax babe I'm just helping him clean the car that's all." Tiffany spoke up

" Alright then, I know my sugar wouldn't lie to me but I'm still watching you...pal." Chad said walking away from us

" Phew, thanks Tiff! You kinda saved my life."

" Oh just relax he wasn't going to actually hurt you."

We continued cleaning the car and finished about 30 minutes later.

" Oh shit, it's getting late we better get back to Packanack." said Tiffany

" Alright let's go!"

We got in the car and drove back to Packanack, about 5 minutes later we arrived with the whole gang there.

" Where have you 2 been? It's been like 4 hours since I told you to get those beer cases!"

" We're sorry Kenny we...uhh...we...were...ummm" I couldn't figure out a good excuse to come up with.

" We...had a flat tire!" Tiffany said

" Oh yeah...and we were in the woods." I said

" Uh huh...and the tire jack was kinda broken so it took us a while to get the tire fixed." Tiffany spoke again

" Oh okay then, I'll take the beers." Kenny said going into the trunk

" I can't believe he actually bought it." I said laughing

" Well old people be losing their minds these days." Tiffany said laughing too

" ALRIGHT everyone it's time for bed!" Kenny shouted to the counselors

" Alright cupcake see you tomorrow." Tiffany said kissing me on the lips

" Okay see ya." Then I went to the bed cabins and fell asleep happy as ever.

 **3:28 AM**

During the night the trees were swaying, owls were hooting, and crickets were chirping. Crystal lake was same as always blue, and filled with fish swimming. But suddenly bubbles start forming from under the water and rising from the water was a tall man wearing a hockey mask with a green shirt and cargo pants. He saw a deer in the distance and ripped it's head off. He then heard a voice in his head.

" Jason my sweet boy, bad children are here, it's time for punishment again. Take the axe mommy has for you take and kill!"

The man then went to his shack and grabbed the axe next to his mom's decapitated head.

" Good Jason now kill them, kill for mother, and make the suffer like you did!"

" KI KI KI MA MA MA" Jason whispered

 **Okay everyone so this is Jason's official arrival in the story! And once again thank you so much for 100 views! And if necessary I'll see you guys later on today with the next chapter! Peace :)**


	7. Short Update

What up people of fanfiction it's Kyle the Dogg here and this morning I said I would have another chapter for you but I'm sorry this ain't it. So real quick I just wanted to make an update. So next week I'm going back to school and I won't have a lot of time to make fanfic chapters cause I'm more of a high level student. But I'll be able to make more content next Thursday, then on Sunday I have to go to Miami for a family vacation until Friday. So when I come back home on September 9th everything should be back to normal! So tomorrow will be another chapter and after that will be a Vanessa Jones LEMON. So be aware if you think lemons are too much for you. And once again thanks for over 100 story views and see ya tomorrow! ;)


	8. The Bloodhunt Begins

**Here's the deal, so I asked what Jason should be in the story and I got someone who said Retro Jason or Savini, but I kinda already did Part 3 since nobody commented. But I can still do the story to make a different Jason. But until further notice I will keep part 3 Jason in the story. Enjoy this chapter, because today is finally time for Jason to hack and slash! ;)**

(M/C)'s POV

I woke up out of bed with a smile on my face. Because I had just lost my virginity to the sexiest girl here at Crystal Lake. I took a shower, put on a green t shirt and jeans. I decided to take a walk in the woods to enjoy my morning. I walked for about 5 minutes when I heard angry shouting behind a cabin at Flat Rock. I went see who it was and of course it was AJ and Jenny.

" Hey what are you 2 arguing about?" I asked them

" About the magical wonderland Jenny lives in of fake stories."

" AJ I swear if (M/C) wasn't here now I would punch lights out."

" I'd like to see you try."

Both of them touch foreheads and continued arguing.

" Ok girls take it easy now."

" Leave! All of you leave!"

The 3 of us turned around to see a old man with stick in his hand.

" Hey (M/C) look, it's Jenny's grandpa with his story!" AJ said mockingly

Jenny then proceeded to punch AJ but I held Jenny back from her.

" Uh are you ok sir?" I asked him

" You all need to leave this place!"

" You're all doomed!"

" There's no where to run or hide, YOU'RE DOOMED!" he then took off running in the woods

" Well that was weird." I said

" Hey AJ come in!" Kenny said on the walkie talkie

" Yes, what is it?"

" Deborah and Eric need your help with the power boxes."

" Okay then."

" Bye Jenny." AJ said sticking the middle finger

" Bye (M/C)." she said touching my crotch smiling before she left

" OH HELL NO BITCH!" Jenny said in her head "(M/C) is mine!"

" Why did she just grab my penis?" I thought " I guess another girl likes me other than Tiffany

At that moment my penis started to itch a little I scratched it while Jenny low key stared at it and licked her lips a little.

" Hey Jenny do you know that old guy in any way?"

"No. He's just crazy I think."

" I guess so."

The old man then ran to a tree and saw nobody around him. Then all of a sudden a machete went through his stomach which spilled his small intestines. His intestine then went around his neck and he began to choke out. When he was out of breath and was twitching, a tree bark went through his face like a baseball bat and exploded his whole face.

"Good Jason. Now come home, I'll tell you to kill the kids when the time is right. HAHAHAHAHAHA." said Pamela

"KI KI KI MA MA MA"

Brandon's POV

I was playing basketball with Adam and of course the jock myself was destroying him. Adam then shot the ball over the rim and it hit Vanessa in the head.

"OW! Watch your aim dumbasses!" yelled Vanessa

" Oh sorry Vanessa!" Adam apologized

(M/C) then came to the field with the 3.

"Oh here's my lover." Vanessa said low key.

" Hey dude what's up?" Adam said giving me a hive five.

"Pretty good man."

" Hey (M/C) can you come here for a second!" Vanessa waved at me

"Okay."

" So do you think you can come my cabin tonight?" she said blushing

" Umm sure, why are you blushing?"

" Because just a umm little emotion I have now."

" Umm alright then see you tonight."

" Great see you!"

" Okay Vanessa you can do this, this is your chance to get laid with (M/C)!" she said in her head

(M/C) then went to take a pee by a tree when Jason teleported behind him. He was about to chop (M/C) with an axe when he heard his mom.

" Their back Jason! Don't let them find me!" Pamela yelled in his head

This meant Pamela was warning Jason that someone was at his secret shack. He then teleported away.

" What the?! That's weird I swore someone was behind me!" (M/C) said

At Jason's shack was 2 teenage thieves, not counselors but they were there.

" Ohh we got the of the Crystal Lake killer loot Doug!"

" I know right Charlie!"

" Come on lets go."

Jason out of nowhere grabbed their heads and squeezed their skulls then decapitated them. Then he put his mother's shrine together and went back to his killing ways.

(M/C)'s POV

Later this night I walked to Vanessa's cabin and without knowing Chad was stalking me the way their. And this was a really bad moment cause I was thinking about me and Tiffany's love making.

" The best part was like: "Oh yeah Tiff your pussy is so wet and good, oh yeah!" Tiffany's spit and tongue felt so good over my penis!"

" HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD NOW!" Chad raged so madly

" OH SHIT DUDE! I'M SORRY SHE WANTED THE SEX MAN NOT ME! I tried to explain

" COME HERE!"

I then ran to the woods and surprisingly I managed to get away, maybe because Chad is scared of the dark too much.

" Phew! I got to find Tiffany tomorrow!" I said scared now

" But lets go see what Vanessa want's now."

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little off track. I just kinda ran out of ideas to write because this mainly was supposed to be just Jason killing people. But hopefully you all still liked it. Next chapter is a LEMON with (M/C) and Vanessa. And just in case you don't know (M/C) is you in the story. So remember YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!**


	9. Athletic Girl Loving

**This is a LEMON, I repeat...a LEMON! Today is (M/C) and Vanessa (YouxVanessa). But if you guys think I should stop doing lemons, I really can for you guys. But it's just not really Friday the 13th without any Lemons am I right? But if you're brave enough go ahead and read!**

(M/C)'s POV

After I got away from Chad for talking about me and Tiffany's sex aloud when was behind me I got to Vanessa's cabin. So I hoping it wasn't anything romantic even though I like her as much Tiffany and the other cute girls here. Because Brandon likes her and he's really almost my only friend here. I knocked on the door and waited like 20 seconds.

Vanessa's POV

Okay this was my chance. This night is going to be fun.

" Hey (M/C) come on in."

" Hey Vanessa so what you want me here for?"

" Oh that so just stay here I gotta do something real quick."

" Alright."

I went to the back room and quickly got undressed. And then when I was bare naked I called (M/C) to the back.

(M/C)'s POV

When I saw Vanessa my mind went dead.

" I must be dreaming, because there's no way I'm having sex with 2 girls at this camp. Plus this is my best friend's crush! Ok, I'll do this but never open my mouth about this around Brandon." I thought in my head

I then took my clothes off and Vanessa was aroused by my erection. She then walked up to me, got on her knees, and started to suck my dick.

" Oh oh oh okay oh yeah okay Vanessa."

" Ohh he's moaning my name." Vanessa thought in her head

She then started to lick his balls creating more pleasure. She continued the blowjob for about 3 minutes until (M/C) was about to cum.

" Vanessa I'm about to shoot!" (M/C) moaned

Vanessa then aimed his penis towards her face and sprayed (M/C)'s sprum all over her mouth, nose, eyes, forehead, and her tits. She licked it all up happy and hungrily.

(M/C) then got on Vanessa's bed and penetrated her with hard thrusts.

" OH GOD YES!" screamed Vanessa enjoying the feeling of (M/C)'s penis inside her.

After about 5 minutes of fucking Vanessa (M/C) shot his sprum inside her and Vanessa's juices was covered on his penis. They both then pulled away from each other and fell asleep.

" I fucked up, Brandon is going to kill me!" I thought before going to sleep.

 **And that concludes the lemon of Vanessa even though it's kinda short. Always remember you guys can tell me to stop doing this stuff if you think it's too much. But otherwise stay tuned next chapter for more Jason kills! :D**


	10. Lemons or Not?

**Alright so I'm only going to be back for about 2 days because I'm taking a family trip. But I wanted to ask one question real quick to you guys. So I'm thinking about finishing the girl counselor lemons tomorrow so I can get to the gory part of the story, because that's the reason of Friday the 13th is the violence. So I'm just asking y'all one question and leave reviews saying yes or no. Should I create the last lemons of Jenny, AJ, and Deborah and go on to the killing? Or should I stop with the lemons if you think it might be too squeamish for y'all and go on to the killing parts? It's totally up to you guys, I don't care happens but I just don't want people to think I'm a dirty writer. So like I said leave me reviews on you think about lemons in this story, and I'll see y'all tomorrow!**


	11. A Bookish Girl's Lust

**So from the reviews last night it seemed y'all wanted to keep the lemons and you were ok, so ask and you shall receive. So one review said to make a Deborah Kim lemon and have a someone die in the chapter. It took me a while to think but I think I have a good chapter here, so enjoy this juicy lemon of M/C (You as a male character) and Deborah Kim! ;)**

Deborah's POV

I was on the couch at my cabin reading my book. I was having a hard time reading cause I can't get my mind of (M/C). I wanted to fuck him so bad!

" Oh God I need to find him, I need him so bad now!" Deborah said

She grabbed her walkie talkie and tried to get in contact with (M/C)."

" (M/C) are you there?" she said into the walkie talkie

" Yes, who is this?"

" This is Deborah, I need you at my cabin right now!"

" Ok ok I'm coming!" he said going off the walkie talkie

" Alright Deborah you got this, give (M/C) some sex he'll never forget!"

10 minutes later

Knocking came on my door and I rushed to the door hoping it was (M/C), and it was.

" (M/C) get in now!"

" What is it Deborah you ok?"

" (M/C) I need to have sex with you!"

" Are you serious?!"

" Yes, please I can't stop thinking about you!"

" Ok I like you too, and I'll fuck you if it makes you happy." (M/C) actually meant that but hoped any boys didn't like her

" Oh (M/C) you silly dog!" she said flirty

They then pulled themselves into a passionate kiss on her bed. They continued kissing until (M/C) started reaching for her jeans. He removed her jeans and her panties and stared at her vagina.

" What are you doing?" Deborah asked blushing

" Something that will turn you on when we do this." (M/C) started licking her pussy which Deborah really loved

" OH YEAH DON"T STOP DOING THAT!" Deborah said putting her hands on the back of his head forcing him to keep going

Deborah's pussy tasted like heaven to (M/C) and he didn't wanna stop either. He continued swirling his tongue inside her pussy and tasting every bit of skin his tongue could reach.

" Oh fuck, (M/C) I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." before I could finish my sentence I came all over his face. He backed away and licked all my juice off his face.

" You taste pretty good Deborah."

" Thanks babe, you did a nice job doing that...but now it's my turn."

I then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers and took his yummy banana in my mouth.

(M/C) as always enjoyed getting blown by her. Deborah licked his pre, spitted all over his dick, sucked and rubbed on it, and slavered on his balls.

" Oh yeah Deborah, your the best!"

I was excited I was giving him a good dick sucking but I was waiting for him to shoot his load cause I was so thirsty for it now, then all of a sudden he spoke again.

" Deborah I'm gonna cum now!" (M/C) said breathing rapidly

After he said that I immediately opened my mouth and let out my tongue and drank all the sprum that came out his penis. After letting out his load I gathered the remaining cum on my fingers and licked my hand clean.

" Mmmm...your sprum is so yummy (M/C)." Deborah said rubbing her stomach and slurping

" Well for a bookish girl like you, you know how to give head." (M/C) said sitting down on the bed

" So you ready for penetration now?!" (M/C) said with a smile

" Does my glasses make me look pretty?" Deborah said smiling too

" Yes." (M/C) reliped

" Then that's my answer!" Deborah said getting on the bed on her hands and knees like a dog

(M/C) then got behind her and penetrated her, thrusting at a steady pace.

Adam's POV

I was fishing near Crystal lake hoping to catch fish. I finally got a tug and my rod fell into the lake.

" Oh shit, come on where are you?" he said reaching for his rod

He finally got his rod and the fish he caught. He was about to put his fish in a bag when he saw a man with a mask.

" Hey who are you?"

The man didn't reply but instead got a bow and arrow ready to fire.

" What are you doing?"

He still didn't say nothing and aimed.

" Will you cut it out asshole ok that's not funny!"

The man finally shot the arrow at Adam making him fall into the lake.

" Don't stop Jason they deserve to die, make them suffer like we did!" Pamela told Jason

" KI KI KI MA MA MA!" Jason whispered

Back to (M/C) and Deborah's POV

" OH FUCK YEAH, FASTER (M/C) FASTER!" Deborah screamed as (M/C) fucked her pussy

" OH GOD, HERE IT COMES GIRL!"

" HERE COMES MINE TOO!"

They both screamed and moaned aggressively as they came on each other's private parts

After they reached their climax, they passed out on the bed. Deborah fell straight asleep while (M/C) relaxed on his back smiling at how much sex he's getting at Crystal Lake. But still he prayed the fellas won't murder him.

 **Ok guys this will be my last chapter for like 5 days. But I'll be back and I'll be continuing the story! See y'all people when I get back! ;)**


	12. Goodbye?

First I want to deeply apologize for my absence because I have serious life issues going on right now and I think I will have to delete this story and my account! I really love you guys support on the story but there is a 50% chance I will have to leave forever. So pray for me that I should make it back to fanfiction and be back to normal. But if I don't make it back it will be goodbye forever and it will be the end! :(

So like I said pray I can still make fanfiction stories and come back and hopefully I will see you soon.


	13. Review A Second Story

Hi everyone I'm finally back, my family problems are all fixed, and I'm back in the game! So I wanted to ask y'all something before the next chapter. I really want to do another Friday the 13th game story, but I'll let you guys decide want the story should be about. So leave reviews now saying want the 2nd story should be about, and I'll think about what to write.

LEAVE REVIEWS SAYING WHAT YOU WANT THE SECOND STORY TO BE ABOUT AND WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER I'LL CHOSE THE BEST OR MOST POPULAR OPTION!


	14. A New Storyline Coming

Hi everyone! Sorry for being gone once again. I accidently broke my computer and had to get a new one by insurance. But I also have some news about this story. I feel like this story is pretty much trash but I have a new storyline in mind. So I'm gonna delete the chapters in this story next week and create my new story. And you really seem to like the lemons which surprises me, so I'll put some in the new story. I promise you will enjoy the new story. Also one question I wanna ask, leave reviews or private message me if you want the lemons to be reader x counselors (Ex. Reader x Deborah) or counselor x counselor (Ex. Chad x Tiffany). Until the next story, see ya!


	15. This Story Is Abandoned

My new F13 story is on my page go check it out!


End file.
